


Russian Roulette

by WildTamer



Category: Phineas and Ferb, Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Gen, Guns, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Shooting Guns, just a heads up, like REALLY dark, this is dark, turn back now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildTamer/pseuds/WildTamer
Summary: It was only supposed to be a mission.It wasn’t supposed to turn out like this.Nobody was supposed to die.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	Russian Roulette

**Author's Note:**

> This is your warning, turn back now. This gets really dark, really quick.

It was only supposed to be a mission. It wasn’t supposed to turn out like this.

_ Nobody was supposed to die. _

But, here Perry stood, surrounded by guards and facing his family.

“Let us go!” Phineas yelled at Heinz- no, that  _ thing _ \- behind his uncle, hands on Perry’s shoulders and standing far too close for comfort.

Well, nothing was particularly comfortable about this situation in the first place.

“Oh Perry~” The Second Dimension Dictator called in a sickly sweet tone as he walked over to one of the norm-bot guards and silently returned, holding something against Perry’s wrists, which were currently locked behind his back in handcuffs.

“I have a compromise for you. See, it’ll be  _ so easy _ to just kill you all and get it over with  _ but _ I’m in a more... _ generous _ mood.” He explained in such a sweet tone that made Perry shiver with what was either disgust or fear, his mind couldn’t tell anymore.

“So,” Heinz said, unlocking the handcuffs and putting his hands on Perry’s hips “I want to play a game,” he whispered into Perry’s ear, making the agent’s body shudder with the urge to throw up.

Perry was in the middle of planning a quick and easy escape before Heinz walked away again and returned with a-  _ no. oh no. _

_ “Let’s see how lucky you really are, Perry.” _

Heinz slipped the gun into Perry’s hand, standing a few inches from his back as Perry stood frozen in horror, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

“No!” Phineas yelled, snapping Perry out of it, only to be grabbed by the air and yanked back by a norm-bot “Perry!” He looked his uncle in the eyes, tears streaking his cheeks and his usually happy eyes clouded with fear and desperation.

_ “Don’t do it!” _

Perry looked at his family, the people who raised him, formed who he is, the only reason he’s kept going through all these years.

And he knew one of them wouldn’t come home tonight.

Would it be Lawrence, the man who raised him after his parents got killed? Would it be Linda, the person who changed his life and made his uncle smile like he’d never seen before? 

Or would it be his children, kneeled either side of them, begging him to not listen to this- this-  _ monster _ .

God forbid he lose his kids. He wouldn’t be able to take it.

“Go on Perry. Do it.  _ You can’t save them all.”  _ Heinz whispered from behind him, wrapping his hands around Perry’s, guiding the gun to point at Lawrence first.

The begging of his children drowned out as Perry took a shaky breath, aiming the gun towards his uncle’s head and shutting his eyes, hoping his fear would drown out the gunshot.

He counted to three and pulled the trigger.

  
  


But it never came.

He sobbed in relief, tears starting to roll down his cheeks as he opened his eyes and saw Lawrence unscathed, terrified, but unscathed.

“You know, one in five children die from drowning a year, so i think you’re just...” Heinz muttered, his face inches from Perry’s ear.  _ “...doing them a favour.” _

He carefully guided Perry’s hands over to Linda, giving a gut-twisting sadistic smile “Oh, I’ve met you before. Won’t  _ this _ be.... _ interesting.”  _

Perry closed his eyes again, and shot- the click of an empty gun rung through his ears until he took a breath and opened his eyes once more.

“Three left, Perry. Who will be our  _ lucky contestant _ tonight?”

The agent scanned over the remaining three with a tear-filled expression “I’m so sorry” he whispered, letting that sadistic  _ monster _ guide the gun over to Candace, who was kneeled beside Linda.

_ “Three.” _ Heinz counted down

Another empty shot.

_ “Two” _

Dread filled Perry’s senses until he opened his eyes and met Ferb’s terrified gaze.

**_“One.”_ **

Sobs wracked the young boys’ body until he fell silent, tears streaking his face and pity painting his expression until everything seemed to just go still.

“It’s okay, Uncle Perry”

Perry closed his eyes one last time, shaking so bad he could barely keep the gun steady. Heinz took in both expressions before giving a twisted grin and letting go of the gun, “Finish the job, Agent.” he whispered, stepping a few feet back.

“Tell your mother we miss her.” Perry whispered, just loud enough to hear in the deafening silence that filled the room.

He squeezed his eyes shut tighter and counted to three.

_ One _

_ Two _

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to the wonderful people over on the Danville Discord Server for inspiring me to write this, specifically Thinker, Gohn, Echo, Elena and Sanvi! (I'm so not sorry for this, E)


End file.
